Lights, Camera, Action?
by confusedsarcasm
Summary: What happens when PPTH becomes the set for a movie? With none other than doctors themselves as the actors? ...maybe you should read and find out... Huddy! and Wilson.OC
1. Nothing Changes

A/N: I seriously don't need to be starting any new fics, but I just can't control myself. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own House, M.D. or I wouldn't be writing fan fics.

* * *

"Lisa!?" A shrill and annoying voice filtered through the air and pierced straight through Cuddy's ears effectively bringing her head up from the file she was currently engrossed in reading to look up at a tall dark haired woman with the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on her face. 

Everyone else near the nurses' station looked up from what they were doing, patients included, to stare at the sight before them. The loud woman ran up to Cuddy at light speed and engrossed her in a literally breath taking hug, knocking Cuddy momentarily breathless and gasping for air. After about a minute of not breathing, Cuddy was finally and thankfully released from the potentially deadly hug. With an immense intake of air Cuddy collected herself enough to speak. "Liz, what are doing here? I thought you were in Miami?" Cuddy asked, confused and still slightly in a state of shock.

Liz huffed out a breath and put her hands on her hips dramatically. "What?" she replied sounding a little offended. "No hello nice to see you?"

"Uh, well, I mean…um-" Cuddy stammered.

"Hahaha!" Liz moved her hands from her hips to her stomach and hunched over in laughter. "You are still _so_ gullible!" she said in between fits of laughter. Cuddy only looked at her incredulously. She finally calmed down and continued to speak. "Nothing changes." she said with a smile at the look on Cuddy's face.

"Yeah," agreed Cuddy, who was now smiling as well, "nothing changes." Cuddy stepped forward and enveloped the woman in a hug-this one much less aggressive-and separated soon after. "It's nice to see you. But again, I thought you were in Miami."

The woman shrugged her shoulders casually, "Change of plans." Cuddy appeared skeptical at that explanation. "What!? I wanted to see my little sis."

Cuddy groaned. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Oh, you know I don't buy that. You secretly love it." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "And besides, Jersey is way better than Miami."

"I don't believe you." Cuddy stated plainly. "You're up to something."

"Oh, come on! Why would you say something like that?" Liz inquired.

"Nothing changes." Cuddy replied with a smile slowly gracing her features.

Liz laughed. "Well…ok maybe a little something."

Cuddy shook her head in amusement. "This is gonna be interesting isn't it?" she asked with intrigue and a hint of apprehension.

The devilish smile she received in return was all she needed to know. Of course it was.

"So are you going to give me the grand tour or what?" Before Cuddy could respond Liz had looped her arm though hers and was dragging her towards the elevators.

* * *

They had made it through almost the entire hospital in nearly twenty minutes and Cuddy was exhausted. She'd forgotten how fast her sister could walk, especially with her legs being much longer than her own, even with heels on. There was only one stop left that Cuddy had purposely put off until the last minute, hoping her sister would get tired and want to go out for lunch or something. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

* * *

House was sitting in his office, his feet propped up carelessly on his desk as he balance a ball on the handle of his cane, threw it up in the air, and caught it again with the handle of his cane seemingly effortlessly. 

"Nice trick you got there." The ball fell off the head of the cane with a dissatisfying thump and House scowled at the intrusion.

"Who are you?" House asked, not bothering with being polite.

Cuddy glared at House, "Liz this is doctor House, House this is my sister, Elizabeth." she said gesturing between the two.

"But you can call me Liz." she added cheerfully.

House gave a nod, but didn't say anything else. Surprised at House's quietness, but thankful at the same time, Cuddy turned to leave. "Come on, Liz. Let's go get some lunch." The two sisters left House's office and retreated down the hall disappearing from House's view.

House appeared to be in deep thought. It was always interesting to him to learn a new fact about the people he worked with. Cuddy had never mentioned a sister before, but then again she doesn't really disclose much information to him as it was. He wondered why her sister would suddenly make an appearance. Something was going on and he needed to find out what. He moved his feet off of his desk carefully and darted out of his office hastily like a man on a mission.

* * *

"_This_ is where you go for lunch?" Liz asked sounding almost disgusted. 

"I don't have much time to go anywhere else." Cuddy responded, "What's wrong with this place?"

Liz looked around her pointedly. "Um…it's the hospital cafeteria?"

"So?" Cuddy defended her cafeteria, "This happens to be a very good place to eat." A worker in the food line chose that exact moment to sneeze and wipe his nose before scooping up a pile of unidentifiable meat and plopping it on the customer's tray. The two sisters looked on in repulsion. Liz pushed her tray away from her. "Uh…ok, so it's not perfect." Liz stared at her little sister. "Anyways," Cuddy changed the subject, "Are you going to tell me what you have planned yet?"

"Alright, you're going to love this. But just hear me out first, okay?"

"Okay…" Cuddy agreed a bit uneasily.

A shady figure in a baseball cap and sunglasses was reading the newspaper occupying a table on the far side of the cafeteria.

"As you know, the whole photography career didn't work out too good for me." Cuddy nodded. "So I've decided to go into the movie business!" Cuddy was silent for a moment. Her sister was still in the midst of trying to figure out what to do with her life and was constantly changing professions.

"Oh, that's great." Cuddy pretended to be excited for her sister. "So, you want to be an actor?"

"Oh, no." Liz shook her head rapidly. "I'm going to be a director!"

The man in the baseball cap's eyebrow rose above the rim of his sunglasses.

"Well good for you." Cuddy supported her sister in whatever she wanted to do, no matter how crazy her ideas could be sometimes. "I think you'll make a great director."

Liz smiled at her sister. "Really?" Cuddy nodded. "That's great because this hospital is the perfect place for a medical drama!"

Cuddy almost choked on her water. "Excuse me?" said Cuddy surprised at the implication. "You want to use my hospital in your film?"

"Mmhm, it's perfect! You and your staff can be in it too." she said excitedly.

"You have got to be kidding me! This isn't a movie set. There's patients and work to be done-"

"Which only makes it all the more effective!" said Liz, "It'll be authentic! I mean how many movies have you seen that are actually set in a real hospital or a real police department, or office or whatever?"

"Yeah, and don't forget how great I look on camera." Both women turned to look at none other than House in a baseball cap and shades.

Cuddy groaned in exasperation. "Don't you have a case?"

House grinned. "Nope. All the sick people must be on vacation."

"Well I'm sure there are some sick people vacationing down in the clinic right now." Cuddy said in a desperate attempt to get House to leave. It didn't work.

"So, when do we get started?" House and Liz shared the same smile on their faces that told Cuddy she wasn't going to win and she bowed her head in defeat.

Nothing changes.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't find a suitable place to end it, but I think this works because I need to finish some homework. Reviews are much appreciated! 


	2. And Action!

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this." Cuddy looked around her in amazement. Liz had somehow managed to set up all kinds of lights, cameras, audio equipment and all sorts of other expensive items that Cuddy had no idea of how her sister managed to get a hold of. Or afford. All in the small time frame of about one hour.

"Okay…" Liz made some last minute adjustments with a camera lens and addressed the group in front of her. "As per Lisa's request we'll shoot the first scene outside." Cuddy was still a bit apprehensive of her sister's idea and wanted to start out small. Shooting outside would minimize the odds of scaring away patients or accumulating any unwanted attention.

"Lisa, you go stand over there." Liz pointed to a beautifully full grown oak tree and waited until her sister was standing under it exactly where she wanted her to until she began to think. Her brilliantly blue eyes scanned over a selection of doctors, nurses, and even one janitor who had volunteered their time to be a part of the movie.

Liz looked back and forth between Foreman, Chase, Wilson, House, and the scraggily, but eager looking janitor. She walked over to them briskly and went down the row of men, looking them up and down carefully. They all shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny. All except House.

Liz smiled.

"You!" she pointed at House. "If you would please join Lisa." she said in an overly sweet tone of voice and gestured towards her sister and the tree. House put up no protest and joined Cuddy under the tree. The two doctors stood awkwardly next to each other under the tree looking at the camera. Liz let out an exaggerated sigh, "Have you two _ever_ acted before?"

"Well not really, what with medical school taking up so much time." retorted Cuddy. She was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest, but quickly unfolded them upon realization that House was grinning unreservedly down her blouse.

Liz rolled her eyes in a shockingly similar Cuddy fashion and ignored her sister's comment. She addressed everyone present, "Alright, so I'm thinking… a romantic comedy!" Liz almost squealed in excitement and received various reactions from everyone around. Some seemed to think it was a good idea, mostly Cameron, while the men, especially House, gave dissatisfied groans. Liz ignored the groans and turned back to House and Cuddy and gestured towards them with a grand sweep of her arms, "And you two will be the stars!" The smile on Liz's face was the complete opposite of House and Cuddy's faces.

"What!?" Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing. A romantic comedy? With House?

"You know, the stars, the main characters, the protagonists, the-" Cuddy cut off her sister's explanation.

"I know what you mean, I just-"

"Good! Then we can get started." Cuddy simply stood still in shock. She knew this was a bad idea. Liz strolled up to the two dumbfounded doctors and handed them two scripts. Cuddy was amazed at her sister's efficiency. She had the equipment and the scripts ready, all prior to even getting permission to do the movie in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister's excited voice. "Now since you wanted to start outside, this is one of the scenes near the end."

The other doctors around them all looked at each other with knowing expressions. They all knew what happened at the end of these movies.

Cuddy's eyes scanned over the content of the script and her eyes widened as she flipped threw the pages. House's laugh brought her eyes up from the script.

"What are you laughing at?" Cuddy asked with her hands on her hips.

"I think I'm going to like this." he replied with a smirk and suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"And action!" yelled Liz from a distance away behind the camera. While Cuddy was trying to figure out how her sister had managed to get so far away in only a couple of seconds, House took a step forward and placed his hand gently on Cuddy's waist. Cuddy wanted to struggle and knew that she probably should, but somehow found herself lost in the intensely blue orbs of House's eyes. She was rarely ever this close to him. The area was deafly quiet as the other doctors looked on in astonishment. His other hand came up to cup her cheek and she snapped out of her trance. She took a huge step away from House. "No. I don't think so, Liz." she said shaking her head.

Liz reappeared from behind her camera. "Oh, come on little sis." she turned the camera off.

"There's no way I'm doing this." she said definitely. At her sister's hurt expression Cuddy sighed. "Okay," her sister's expression brightened, "but we're starting from the beginning." Liz nodded her head in agreement. "And you're going to rewrite this ending." she demanded, waving the script around. Liz grabbed the script from her sister's hand.

"We'll see about that." she said quietly and walked towards the hospital, smiling the whole way.

Yep. Definitely a bad idea.

**A/N: This is really fun to write and hopefully just as satisfying to read as well. If it is let me know! Please review!**


	3. Lunch Break

**A/N: So sorry for the wait guys, I'm really short on free time right now…Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

"Alright Mrs. Marshall, everything seems to be coming along wonderfully. We're going to keep you here for an overnight evaluation just to make sure you're alright, but it looks like you'll be going home tomorrow." Cuddy delivered the good news to her patient with a pleasant smile on her face and turned to exit the room when a glint of light flashed briefly across her eyes. She blinked it away and upon further inspection noticed that the light had been reflected off a camera lens. A quick surge of panic rose inside her before she turned to make sure her patient hadn't noticed the camera.

"What's that?" Cuddy's fears were confirmed with her patients question and anxious look over towards the aforementioned camera.

"Nothing." Cuddy replied hurriedly, almost speed walking to the door and using her body to shield the view of the camera lens from her patient. "Some of the light from outside just reflected off my stethoscope, that's all," she lied, "have a nice day Mrs. Marshall." Cuddy slid out of the room quickly and closed the blinds. She shoved her sister around the nearest corner.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Liz shrugged her little sister off of her and shut of her camera.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get me sued?" Cuddy said harshly, trying with everything she had not to yell at her obnoxious older sister.

Liz looked genuinely taken aback at her sister's accusation. "I just wanted to get some shots of you treating some patients for the movie." she defended herself calmly. "I'm sorry." she then added quietly.

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Just…don't do it again." Cuddy instructed, some of her earlier frustration slowly diminishing. "If you need something just ask me next time okay?" Liz nodded. "Patient confidentiality is extremely important and I don't need anymore lawsuits on my hands."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Yes mother." she muttered. Cuddy smiled and nudged her sister on the shoulder playfully, all her earlier aggravation now completely gone as they walked down the hall together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------confusedsarcasm---------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy and Liz walked side by side until they eventually found themselves in the hospital cafeteria. "Hey!" exclaimed Liz, "there's House and Wilson!" she pointed excitedly at a table at the far end of the cafeteria where House was leaning over the table to steal half of Wilson's sandwich. He succeeded, earning himself a glare from Wilson, but took a satisfying bite of the perfectly arranged ham and cheese sandwich despite Wilson's protests.

"Hey guys!" Liz pulled up a chair next to Wilson and sat down gracefully, setting her camera down on the table carefully as if it would break if it were touched by anything less gentle than a feather, as Cuddy took the only available seat next to House. Wilson replied with a short "hey" while House mumbled something like it through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not talk with your mouth full?" Cuddy asked House, sending a disgusted look at the mashed up contents of his mouth.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to not wear such revealing outfits?" retorted House, swallowing his food and glancing down Cuddy's shirt to prove his point. Cuddy and House stared each other down with such intensity that it made Wilson and Liz uncomfortable.

Liz cleared her throat. "Ehem," it didn't break the stare. "So are you guys ready for the first scene?" Liz addressed the whole table, knowing that she probably wasn't going to receive an answer from either House or Cuddy at the moment.

"Yeah, this is actually pretty exciting." Wilson decided to engage Liz in conversation and ignore the couple in front of them. "You know, I used to be quite the actor." he stated proudly. House finally broke eye contact with Cuddy enough to look over at Wilson.

"Pretending to be doctor doesn't count as acting." Wilson glowered at House, who only smiled innocently in return and took another ravenous bite of Wilson's sandwich, turning his head towards Cuddy and chewing pointedly with his mouth open. Cuddy inwardly groaned at House's childishness and rolled her eyes.

"Okaayy," Liz began, looking curiously between her little sister and the infuriating man beside her. "Have you guys memorized the first scene yet?" she asked inquisitively, anxious to get started.

Cuddy sighed and looked over at House, "Ready as I'll ever be." House swallowed the food in his mouth and watched as the two sisters and Wilson exited the cafeteria. Leaving his tray on the table he hastily snatched up his cane from the edge of the table and followed the trio.

**A/N: Ugh, sorry this is so short, it's been sitting in my computer for a while now and I figured I should put it up as is instead of making you wait any longer…hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner and be longer. If you're reading any of my other fics my apologies for those as well, I'm trying to use all the time I have to write…reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Cut!

A/N: Next chapter's finally up! Thank you to all who reviewed! Please enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

"Why does it say here that my character is a fun-deprived, workaholic with no social life whatsoever who seriously needs to get some?" Cuddy asked incredulously to her sister, who could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"I write best from what I observe." she stated innocently. Cuddy gave her sister her patented glare of death and House laughed.

"What do you think you're laughing about, House?"

House turned to his best friend and pointed to Liz. "She really knows how to read a person like an open book." he explained, still laughing at Cuddy's expression. "I think I'm going to like you." he addressed this statement towards Cuddy's sister.

"Well I agree with you on that, because it says here that your character is an emotionally closed off jerk who hides his feelings from the world by delving into the mysteries unexplainable by the average person." Wilson said with a smirk on his boyishly handsome face.

A snort resonated from the other end of the room. Cuddy covered her mouth to stifle any more of her laughter from escaping.

House frowned, his brow furrowing in the process. "I hate you." he said childishly towards Cuddy's sister.

"Alright, that's enough kids." started Liz playfully. "We have work to get done." she said in a more authoritative tone emulating that of her younger sister's. She addressed her little sister seriously. "You wanted to start from the beginning, so that's what we're going to do."

The two doctors and imminent director were currently occupying Cuddy's office for the shooting of the first scene. The office's current state was not to any small extent much different from any other day. Liz wanted everything to remain authentic and even envisioned that a little mess of paperwork on the desk would have been nice, but her little sister was an obsessively tidy person and her office was neurotically immaculate.

Liz got up and walked to the far end of the office to sit in her chair. A director's chair. Cuddy raised an eyebrow in confusion and slight tinge of amusement, but silenced her impending question pertaining to where her sister could possibly have managed to obtain something that absurd. "Take your places people!" Liz demanded, proficiently setting up her camera and positioning it in the general direction of Cuddy's desk.

Cuddy went to sit at her desk, tilting her head down into her fake paperwork while pretending to read over it carefully while House waited outside the doors of the office and waited for Liz's cue to enter. Wilson stood somewhere behind House and out of the way, deciding that even though he wasn't included in the first scene he wasn't going to miss it for anything.

"And action!" Liz said with an immense smile of anticipation and excitement expressed on her face. She'd always wanted to say that. Well, she'd always wanted to say it since about three months ago, but it was nonetheless exhilarating for her. House burst through the doors of Cuddy's office and strolled up to her desk confidently like a man on a mission.

He opened his mouth to speak his first lines but was cut off abruptly by Liz's surprisingly powerful voice. "Cut!" she yelled, turning her camera off briefly to look at an extremely irritated House while she explained herself. "No, no, no!" she started. "You can't just barge into the Dean of Medicine's office like that!" she declared.

"And why not?" questioned House. "I do it every other day."

"This isn't a regular day at the hospital." she began. "This is a movie set!" before House could retort with the fact that this was actually a doctor's office Liz continued, "Get into character."

"That shouldn't be too hard considering the script calls for a cynical, self-absorbed, emotionally closed off jerk who avoids his physical and emotional turmoil by inflicting insensitive words and deeds towards whichever innocent soul who happens to unfortunately cross his path that day." interjected Cuddy.

"Hey!" said House in a mock insulted tone, "That's not what the script said!"

Cuddy pretended to think it over. "Well, you're right, not exactly. I was only paraphrasing." she continued, "You and your character are just so alike I got confused." she smiled in a self-satisfied way as House frowned at her, if only to suppress his ever growing smile currently threatening to surface from his verbal sparring match with Cuddy. He held his hands up to cover his heart as if to say that got me right here.

"Oh, good one Cuddles." Cuddy cringed at the nickname, "But don't feel bad, I got your character confused for a provocatively dressed, power crazed, clinic Nazi, who enjoys preying on sexy cripples and forcing them to wipe the nose of every kid with the flu by threatening to wear a jacket and take away their privilege to gaze—"

Liz sighed exaggeratedly, "I'm not going to get anything done with the two of you together am I?" she asked no one in particular, not expecting to receive an answer from either doctor.

She turned off her camera dejectedly and started to pack it up. This caught the attention of Cuddy who disregarded House's comment as if he'd said nothing more than 'how are you today?' and began to question her sister's actions but was stopped by her sister's now soft yet patronizing voice.

"Look," Liz began, "I realize you two have some sort of history or whatever," she gestured between the duo with her free hand, "but you need to get past this alternative method of foreplay you two seem to enjoy partaking in so much and get it out of your systems before we attempt to make this movie again." If Cuddy were a cartoon character she would be picking her jaw up off the floor by this point.

House was about to intercede most likely with a witty comment or retort of some kind but was silenced by Liz's hand held up in an 'I don't want to hear it' gesture. She smiled. "I knew from the moment I met you that you were perfect for this role." She was looking at House affectionately. House listened on curiously. "But you guys have got some serious tension brewing between you that could be cut with dental floss." she intentionally left out the specifics of it being _sexual_ tension, knowing full well that not only was it implied, but everyone within a six mile radius was aware of it.

Wilson was still standing outside, separated by the heavy doors of Cuddy's office, but was still capable of hearing every word of Liz's assertion and smiled wildly, nodding his head in agreement. "But don't worry," she promised, "We'll fix that sooner or later…hopefully sooner because I don't know if I can take it anymore." she concluded with a short laugh and disbelieving shake of her head. Liz left the room and brushed past Wilson as she left. Wilson smiled at House and Cuddy's expressions and turned to follow Liz out into the bustling hospital, leaving the two doctors alone.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Is it a little OOC? I'm afraid it is. Please tell me I'm wrong. Or anything at all would be nice to hear. 


	5. Tension

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews everyone who took the time. I really appreciate them! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

------------------------------

House and Cuddy stood awkwardly for a brief moment before House snorted. "Tension." he said the word with contempt. "What does she know; she didn't even include the word _sexy _anywhere in my character description."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's a common mistake. Your sexy _personality_ just outshines it so much your poor body doesn't stand a chance." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I guess you're right," House agreed. The way he said it so impartially prompted Cuddy to raise one eyebrow in confusion as to if he was serious or not.

House took a seat on the plush, comfortable looking couch in Cuddy's office and kicked his feet carelessly onto the coffee table a mere three feet in front of it. Cuddy disregarded the fact that she would have to clean that table later and saw no reason to order his feet off it. What was done was done. The table wouldn't be any less dirty if he removed his feet now anyway.

Her tired feet got the best of her and she joined House on the couch.

"She's crazy." Cuddy informed House, "her mind must be suffering from a severe case of jet lag."

House shook his head musing over the earlier moment. "So thick it could be cut with dental floss?" House scoffed, "What the hell does that mean? Isn't it supposed to be a knife? Or a chainsaw or something?" House pondered this.

"I'm telling you it's got to be the jet lag," interjected Cuddy, "Liz can't manage to stay in one place for more than a few months. That can really get to a person."

------------------------------confusedsarcasm------------------------------

"So has Cuddy always been this way?" inquired Wilson. Liz really had nowhere to go in this hospital, which almost destroyed her dramatic exit, but thankfully was saved by Wilson when he let her follow him to his office. They were now seated together on Wilson's couch adjacent to the door to the outside balcony, now serving as a window to allow light into the comfortably cozy office. Liz noticed the difference between Wilson's office and her sister's.

Not only was it much less significant in size but it was more casual, and consequently more welcoming, making her feel more at ease and relaxed in contrast from the clamor of the crazy hospital. She didn't know how her sister could handle it.

Liz turned her head in Wilson's direction. The couch as well as everything else, was much smaller in comparison to Cuddy's office furniture. When Liz turned she was practically breathing on Wilson. She wouldn't have noticed if not for the fact that Wilson's breath was doing the same exact thing. _'Mmm, minty'_ thought Liz. She couldn't help but notice the freshness of his breath and backed away self-consciously, fearing the state of her own breath. _'It probably smells like roasted peanuts'_, Liz thought._ 'Damn airline food'_.

Wilson noticed Liz backing away from him and he did the same, just becoming aware of their proximity only after Liz's action. _'Do I have bad breath or something?'_ Wilson pondered, wondering what made her back away so eagerly.

Liz only realized after a while that she hadn't answered Wilson's question. "What do you mean?" Liz wasn't quite sure of Wilson's meaning and she asked for confirmation.

"Well, you know, has she always been so…" he searched for an appropriate term, "work…oriented? Organized, administrative?" He decided on this instead of the made up word 'Cuddy-ish' that continued to run through his mind and chase away any other usable words in his vocabulary.

"Oh, Lisa, yeah pretty much." Wilson nodded, listening carefully as if there were more to be said. There wasn't, but Liz decided to engage the handsome doctor in conversation anyway, even if it was talk of her little sister.

"She was always so anal about everything. I swear she must have OCD," she began, "even if it were the smallest detail. You should've seen her bedroom; it was even cleaner than her office now."

Wilson seemed surprised. Or at least he acted surprised. _'Okay, this is weird.'_ thought Liz. _'Now not only is he thinking about my little sister, he's probably thinking about her in her bedroom.'_ Liz decided it was best to change the subject immediately. "What about you?" she inquired.

"Me?" Wilson seemed dumbstruck.

"Yeah! Do you have anything going for you besides being a good looking doctor?" Liz asked blatantly.

Liz's flagrant-ness struck Wilson and he stumbled upon his words as if he just attempted to swallow three spoonfuls of peanut butter as he tried to form a complete sentence. "I…like…stuff?" Wilson inwardly slapped himself. _'What the hell? Are you an idiot?'_

Liz laughed openly and slapped Wilson playfully on the shoulder before getting up and heading towards the door of Wilson's office leading outside and back into the active hospital. She turned back to Wilson who was still sitting on the couch, mentally kicking himself. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer as she retreated from the office, a baffled Wilson trailing awkwardly behind.

------------------------------confusedsarcasm------------------------------

A loud knock resonated though the quietness of Cuddy's office, reverberating about the large scale of walls. Cuddy and House both looked up towards the door. They had been silently mulling over Liz's words and were grateful for the distraction. "Come in!" called Cuddy. They waited for someone to come in, but no one did.

Cuddy got up from beside House on the couch and went to open the door herself when it creaked open slightly, and tremendously slowly. Cuddy took hold of the door herself and pulled it open. She looked skeptically at her sister. "What are you doing?" questioned Cuddy.

"Oh, nothing." explained Liz, "We just didn't want to walk in on anything if you know what I mean." she winked at her little sister, but received a frown in return.

"No." stated Cuddy simply.

Liz sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "We leave you alone in the privacy of your office and all you two do is sit on a couch?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes." she said as if it were obvious that nothing else was bound to happen. "What was supposed to happen?" on second thought Cuddy retracted her question, "never mind."

"Wait!" House, who up until then was only silently observing the scene in front of him, decided to enter the conversation. "What did _you two_ do alone?" House inquired accusingly, a smirk plastering itself on his face.

Wilson turned beat read while Liz deflected the question easily, "We talked about you two of course." House's suspicion didn't falter. The embarrassed look and small beads of sweat now forming on Wilson's brow signaled to House like a bright neon sign with flashing lights and an arrow pointing directly at him that something was definitely up.

"Come on guys," encouraged Liz, "we're burning daylight here, let's get this show on the road!" she started out of the office but was stopped by her sister's voice.

"But I thought the first scene was here?" Cuddy was confused.

"Well you two obviously didn't solve anything so what's the use in wasting more film?" she stated sensibly. "Don't worry, we'll get back to it, but for now, on with scene number two!" she left the office in a flourish and the others followed her once again like dogs on a leash following their master, only less eagerly, like an over-walked dog following its master after a ten mile hike.

------------------------------confusedsarcasm------------------------------

"Where are we going now?" Cuddy asked curiously as she followed her sister. She was walking way to fast considering she was being followed by a woman in heels and a cripple down a horribly hectic hospital.

"You'll see." said Liz excitedly.

As they reached their destination Wilson seemed unsure. "Here?" he asked disbelievingly.

Liz nodded proudly, "yup." she signaled for Wilson to open the door, even though it was unlocked, and he did so, a bit reluctantly.

Wilson nearly jumped out of his hundred dollar shoes upon the sight of the five people occupying his office, drinking coffee from portable mugs and admiring his various diplomas and awards. He watched as one walked over to his desk, grabbed a donut from a box that Wilson was ninety-nine percent sure hadn't been there when he left and took an enjoyable bite of the sugar glazed heart attack catalyst before waving in a friendly manner at Wilson.

Wilson took a step back and rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. House was still observing Wilson, searching for a tell of what happened earlier between Wilson and Cuddy's sister, while Cuddy looked as if Wilson's office were occupied not by what appeared to be a movie crew, but a room full of dead bodies.

Liz smiled and stepped inside.

------------------------------

A/N: …please post a review on your way out and tell me your thoughts!


	6. Scene Two

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter! It might be short, but I'm tired…please leave a review on your way out…

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

------------------------------

"What are all these people doing in my office?" Wilson asked desperately.

"Yes, Liz." Cuddy said accusingly, "what are all these people doing in my hospital?"

"Well what do you think?" said Liz as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't think I could do this single handedly did you?"

"Will they leave if I say yes?" inquired Cuddy hopefully, but knowing that they indeed wouldn't.

"Aww…" started Liz, "I didn't know you believed in me that much little sis!" she said playfully, nudging Cuddy with her shoulder. At her sister's no nonsense look Liz retracted. "The movie bis is hard work." she stated, "I need guys for shooting, lighting, sound, editing, you know, all that good stuff." She gestured towards the people lounging in Wilson's office and then to herself. "As the director, I can only do so much."

A man in a green baseball cap turned around in place, setting up a camera, effectively knocking the box of assorted donuts to the ground, some falling onto Wilson's desk and paperwork, others falling completely off the desk and onto the floor rolling across the room in a trail of glazed mess.

Wilson still hadn't entered his office yet, completely and utterly shocked at the condition of his workplace and almost hyperventilated when the donuts fell messily around the pristinely spotless surface of his desk and floor.

"And the donuts help how?" questioned Cuddy, crossing her arms and staring at her sister.

"Hard work calls for good food." Liz shrugged, taking a doughnut from Wilson's desk and taking a delicious bite of the chocolate sprinkled treat. "Alright guys," she spoke to her crew, "meet the stars of the show, Greg and Lisa." she indicated to House and Cuddy and a few unimpressed acknowledgments were made in the form of short hellos and the nodding of heads in their direction, too busy in setting up their equipment to bother feigning excitement towards the amateur movie stars.

"Excuse their manners," said Liz starring pointedly at her crew, "they're ecstatic to be here."

"Sure they are." said House limping further into the room, stopping in his tracks as the bottom of his cane collected a donut and he shook it off, flinging it across the room to land in one of the sound guys' lap.

Everyone in the room didn't even attempt to suppress their laughter as sound guy jumped up from where he was on the couch and screamed at the top of his lungs. Apparently he'd been asleep.

"So what are we going to be doing in Wilson's office?" asked House, ready to get started.

"_You_ won't be doing anything." Liz said to House, who seemed perplexed by that statement, but continued anyway, "I thought we already established that until you and Lisa can get along, you won't be engaging in any scenes together." Liz didn't let House respond. "This is Wilson's office, isn't it obvious that the stars of this scene be Lisa and James?"

Wilson heard this and his head snapped up violently. "What?"

Liz started to talk but stopped, "Get in here already." she reached out and pulled Wilson into his office and shut the door. "Did you read your character's description yet?" At Wilson's baffled look Liz sighed in frustration and explained, "You're Lisa's boyfriend!"

At this exclamation Wilson nearly fainted once again. He looked frantically between House and Cuddy. "But I thought the stars were _House_ and Cuddy." he said desperately, "what do I have to do with this?"

"This would be a lot easier if you would've just read the information I gave you." Liz chided. "You're the nice, handsome doctor, capable of wooing any woman you wish, Greg's best friend, and Lisa's boyfriend." Liz explained. "Now, Greg is extremely jealous of this because he has a thing for Lisa, but being your friend he backs off. I'm sorry to say you're not such a great boyfriend though because Lisa finds herself falling for Greg and vice versa."

Wilson stole a quick glance in House's direction and felt his stomach clench in trepidation. "Now come on let's get started." Upon the doctors' hesitant looks Liz tried to console their fears, "Don't worry it's only a short scene." she could've stopped there but she continued, instilling the opposite of a calm feeling in them, "There aren't even any lines yet." she said, "Just a minor little make out scene."

If there were any room in the crowded office, Wilson would've fainted.

House frowned, but no one noticed as Liz lead the dumbfounded Wilson and Cuddy onto Wilson's office balcony, members of the film crew following behind, leaving no room for House on the overly crowded balcony. He debated watching from the glass door, but decided against it, silently leaving the office altogether.

------------------------------

TBC…


	7. One Reason

Thanks again for the reviews guys. Please enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

----------------------------------------

"All right…" Liz looked around and made sure all of the equipment was set up on the balcony of Wilson's office properly and lowered her head to look through her camera lens. Satisfied with everything she took her seat in her director's chair, ready to finally get a scene completed for her movie. "You know what to do."

The sound of wood on wood snapped through the noise of the crew and was replaced with complete silence except for the rolling of the camera and Cuddy and Wilson's breathing.

Wilson smiled awkwardly at Cuddy and she could've laughed at him and his sudden shyness. She suddenly didn't feel so worried about this scene. Sure Wilson was a good guy, cute even, but for whatever reason Cuddy couldn't bring herself to feel any real attraction towards him.

She took a step closer to him and he stepped closer to her as well. She supposed it couldn't hurt to humor her sister for a while if it would get her hospital back to some form of normality. Cuddy would do almost anything within her control to maintain peace and order within her hospital which was obviously exactly what it needed right now.

Wilson reached out to Cuddy and placed his hands gently on her hips. Cuddy drew herself closer to him as well and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Wilson smiled a genuine smile towards Cuddy this time and brought his face down close to hers. His soft, brown eyes silently implored Cuddy's blue ones for permission before he made his move.

Before their lips met a loud noise penetrated through the silence of the set. It wasn't Liz's voice yelling cut, or even the same wood on wood snap to signal take two, but a wood on glass knocking coming from behind Liz. Everyone turned to determine the source of the intrusive noise and were not the least bit surprised to see House standing behind the glass door of Wilson's office.

"Cut!" Liz's voice broke apart Wilson's hold on Cuddy and Liz turned to House, who had opened the door leading outside where everyone else was and managed to squeeze his way past the crew and their equipment to stand between Wilson and Cuddy.

The crew began to leave and Liz tried to stop them. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked with her hands now planted on her hips.

"It's our break." one replied simply before turning and leaving the room behind the others, leaving Liz, House, Wilson, and Cuddy alone on the balcony.

"What is your problem?" Liz almost yelled at House. "We almost had it!" She began to pace back and forth. "I don't have the time or the money to not get these scenes done at this rate!" She stopped directly in front of House. "Do you want to be a part of this or not?" She questioned House, "Because I'm sure we could find a replacement for you no problem." Liz knew this wasn't entirely true, but was at the end of her rope with House's behavior.

House scoffed, "No you couldn't." Liz's eyes widened in astonishment, either from him reading her mind or his cockiness. "I just came to inform you all that I'm ready for my scene now."

Liz rolled her eyes, "And you couldn't wait another minute to tell me this?"

"Obviously not." stated Cuddy.

Liz sighed. "Alright, if you promise to be professional about this then we can attempt your scenes again."

"Yes mother, I promise to be a good boy." House replied, earning a groan from Liz. "Fine." she stated before turning violently and leaving the balcony and office in a hurry, mumbling something along the lines of 'can't get anything done around here'.

House smirked. "Wow, she's tense." stated House. "Must run in the family."

Cuddy groaned much like her sister had.

"Someone's a bit testy today." House whispered loudly to Wilson, "Must be that time of the month." he said even louder.

Cuddy mimicked her sister's actions by turning and leaving, even mumbling something sounding much like 'ass' as the door closed behind her.

"Here that Jimmy," he said to Wilson, "she likes my ass."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "How could she not?" he asked sarcastically, sighing deeply and crossing his arms over the edge of his balcony, leaning over it and looking out at the view.

House narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing his friend. "What's wrong?" He seemed almost genuine and Wilson turned to look at House. "Disappointed that you didn't' get any hot Cuddy action?" Wilson straitened and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by House. "Don't worry, I bet you still have a shot at that." Wilson seemed confused. "Not Cuddy." he clarified. "I'm sorry to say she's a little out of your league." Wilson raised one eyebrow at House's statement. "You might have a chance with big sis though." he stated.

Wilson finally spoke. "You don't think Liz is hot?" The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.

House smiled. "Of course she is," started House, "The blood runs hot in that family." House stopped and appeared to be thinking about something. "Her mom must be a babe."

"Stop drooling." droned Wilson.

House snapped out of his daydream. "Right. Well she's hot yeah, but she's no Cuddy."

Wilson's face brightened with a smile. "I knew you liked her!"

"That's not what I meant." House replied a little too quickly and defensively for his liking. He explained. "Cuddy's too much for you to handle. She's not needy enough for you."

"And Liz is?" implored Wilson.

House shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

----------------------------------------------------------------confusedsarcasm----------------------------------------------------------------

"Liz, wait up!" Cuddy caught up to her sister and they stopped beside a vending machine.

"I've been here almost all day and what do I have to show for it?" Cuddy didn't reply. "Nothing!" Liz threw her hands up in defeat. "How can you stand working with him?" She asked as she dug around in her pockets for some loose change for a much needed soda.

"I'm used to it I suppose." reasoned Cuddy.

"Oh, come on," started Liz, "the only reason people put up with someone like that is because they need him to save their lives or they're seriously deranged!" Liz teased her little sister, "And you may be borderline crazy, but you're not any of those things."

Liz smiled victoriously as her hand emerged from her pocket with two quarters. She narrowed her eyes at her little sister. "The only other reason people put up with each other for so long…" She inserted the two quarters into the vending machine and frowned as she realized she needed two more quarters. "This is a hospital for crying out loud, why are you robbing these poor people?"

Cuddy laughed at her sister.

"Whatever." Liz dismissed her thirst for a moment longer. "But as I was saying," she continued, "It's just like those old married couples you see everyday who can only gripe and bicker at each other all day long and you wonder why they ever got together in the first place."

Cuddy listened to her sister, curious as to where this was going.

"Its simple really." she stated, "You can ask them if you want, but they'd never admit to it." Liz smiled at her sister, "They love each other."

----------------------------------------

Reviews are love:D


	8. Sodas and Spies

A/N: Sorry this took so long again. I had like half of this chapter written when I lost it…damn computer. So I had to re-write it, which I hated doing, but whatever. Here's the next chapter! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Liz watched with a satisfactory smile as her sister retreated down the hallway and the resounding click of her heels gradually faded off into the distance. Liz smiled victoriously at the fact that Cuddy hadn't uttered a word of protest to try and disprove her statement, but simply stood agape for a fleeting moment before storming off, still stunned speechless. Her expression was all Liz needed to know.

Now if only she could get her sister to outwardly admit her feelings…

"Need some help with that?" Liz turned her head, her straight, light brown hair brushing softly against her cheeks as she looked up towards the kind voice to see Wilson, who was now standing beside her with his arm extended outward, his hand open and containing two shiny silver quarters.

"My knight in shinning armor," Liz said with a playful smile as she graciously accepted the offered change and inserted them into the proper slot in the vending machine she was still standing in front of.

"Glad I could be of assistance." Wilson replied with a charming smile. An orange soda rolled down to the bottom of the machine and Liz bent down to retrieve it thirstily.

Wilson shuffled nervously on his feet as he watched Liz down the soda in one long gulp and let out an appreciative, 'ahh' as the cool liquid slid down her throat refreshingly. He tried to organize his thoughts and next words carefully.

"Are you okay?" she asked Wilson, who appeared extremely nervous for some unknown reason. She took a step closer to Wilson and pressed her hand to his forehead to check for a fever. "You're sweating." she stated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Wilson didn't understand why, but being around this woman he found that he couldn't think straight. He was usually exceptional at expressing his thoughts into well thought out sentences, but this woman somehow managed to stop his thought processes and take his unspoken words and jumble them up to the point where he couldn't form a complete coherent sentence with them. But now, inches away from her, his soft brown eyes locked with her light blue ones, his nervousness seemed to dissipate some like a thick fog slowly diminishing and his view becoming clearer as did the thoughts in his head. His nervousness around her turned to comfort and he decided to finally, "find out," as House had put it.

"Well, I'd be a lot better if you'd go to dinner with me tonight." he offered hopefully.

Liz's face lit up and in turn, so did Wilson's. "I think I would be too." she said smiling up at him.

Wilson's smile transformed against his will into a ridiculously toothy grin and he decided to take his chances; he just couldn't help himself. He leaned in quickly and planted a soft, chaste kiss upon Liz's lips. He pulled back as quickly as he had leant in as to not scare her away with the idea of moving too fast, and attempted to gauge her reaction, but wasn't given much time as Liz reached out to him and pulled him down to her lips again, this time kissing him much more thoroughly and passionately.

"Ehem," House's voice startled the couple out of their embrace somewhere around the time where Liz had locked her fingers into Wilson's hair and Wilson appeared to be about ready to push Liz up against the wall.

House's face held the smallest, almost undetectable hint of a knowing smile as he spoke. "Wow," he started, feigning amazement, "what are they putting in those sodas now? I need to get me some of that," he said, reaching into his pocket for some change, "actually; I think Cuddy needs some more than I do."

To Wilson and Liz's surprise House actually inserted some quarters into the machine and retrieved the same soda Liz had selected. "No wonder they're so expensive," he said looking at the can, "where is the she-devil anyway?" asked House curiously.

"_Lisa_," Liz stressed her sister's name, knowing whom House was referring to, "went down that way the last time I saw her," answered Liz, pointing down the hallway to House's right.

House nodded his thanks as he turned to leave in that same direction Liz had pointed, "Alright then, please, continue like I was never here."

As House left Wilson shrugged and went in for another kiss from Liz but she stopped him by grabbing his arm with one hand and her camera with the other, "Come on," she said to Wilson, who was given no other choice as Liz tugged him along behind her and after House.

----

After not finding Cuddy in her office as House had expected, he figured that she wanted to go somewhere to relax and be alone. Knowing the only place in the hospital that offered that luxury he was now heading out to the roof to look for her. He made it to the roof via elevator and caught sight of Cuddy's back. She was peering out over the edge of the roof, her curly hair loose and blowing in the wind. Her arms were crossed around her torso, hugging herself, probably to keep warm or maybe in some way it was simply just comfortable.

House didn't move for a moment as he realized something he didn't ever like to admit. She was absolutely beautiful. He shook his head of these uninvited thoughts and proceeded towards Cuddy.

Cuddy heard the familiar rhythm of House's uneven step-limp-step walk advancing towards her and she turned around. "Got something for you," he said as he extended his arm out holding an orange soda.

Cuddy looked at the offered soda curiously before accepting it a bit apprehensively, "Thanks," she said slowly.

"Its special sex-soda, I figured you might want some," he said, coming to stand next to her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I don't want to know."

----

"What are we doing?" asked Wilson perplexed as Liz came to a stop outside the door leading out to the roof.

"Shhh," Liz hushed Wilson, "I just wanted to observe how House and Lisa interact when they're not in front of a camera." she pushed the door separating themselves and the two doctors outside open quietly and slowly only about an inch to give her a perfect view of the two, but nothing more.

"That's nothing you want to see, trust me," said Wilson.

"Shhh," Liz hushed Wilson again, "the door's open," she stated factually, "just watch," she ordered.

Wilson gave a small sigh and peered over Liz's shoulder to watch the scene play out in front of them.

----

"You know, I bet they're ready for us now." House stated referring to the camera crew, watching as Cuddy stepped closer to the edge of the roof. It was making him quite nervous actually.

Cuddy gave a half smile and shook her head. "If they want us, they can find us." said Cuddy, "I just need a break right now." her voice revealed a hint of tiredness that she was usually such an expert at concealing, but somehow the open air around them must've loosened her defenses and forced her voice to betray her.

"Are you mad because I said you were on your period?" asked House with a small, playful grin, "because don't worry, I know you're not."

This caused Cuddy's eyes to widen in astonishment. "Would you please stop monitoring my periods?!" She asked incredulously.

House laughed shortly, "It's not my fault you make it so obvious," he defended himself.

Cuddy knew she didn't make it obvious. House was better than anyone she knew at figuring things out; figuring people out. It was what he did, and why she hired him. She didn't know how he could read her so well. Even when they first met he already _knew_ her almost better than she knew herself.

Cuddy stepped up close to House and looked deep into his piercing blue eyes with her stormy grey blue ones. "How do you do that?" asked Cuddy softly; curiously.

The way Cuddy was analyzing him right now was making him slightly nervous. Their close proximity had never failed to evoke a reaction from him and he tried desperately to control his breathing. The real question he wanted to know was how _she_ could do _that_. She was the only person who was ever able to bring him to a loss of words; the only person who could match him word for word, but she was also the only one who could make him stop breathing when they got too close.

"Do what?" he asked equally as soft, unconsciously stepping even closer to her.

----

"What are they doing?" Liz asked herself. They were so far away and were talking so quietly she couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"I don't know," Wilson replied, squinting his eyes as if that would make him hear better. He leaned forward more in an attempt to get a better view, but accidentally bumped into Liz in the process, who stabilized herself with her hands by bracing herself against the door. It swung open slightly with a creaking noise before coming back and closing with a loud bang.

Liz threw a quick death glare at Wilson who could only smile sheepishly back at her before a look of panic overtook her features.

Now House and Cuddy would discover them spying. They couldn't run away fast enough considering the amount of stairs and camera equipment they were carrying around. Liz had to think on her feet.

----

A loud banging sound tore House and Cuddy out of their trances and their heads both turned to the direction of the stairwell doors. They automatically started making their way towards the doors curiously, all their earlier tension now gone. House reached out and grasped the handle and opened the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." House gave an exasperated eye roll at the scene before him as Cuddy put her hand up to her face and gave a short, uncontrollable laugh.

Liz had pushed Wilson up against the wall of the stairwell and they were engaged in quite the make-out session. Liz pulled away from Wilson and he released his hands from Liz's thigh, letting it fall to the ground beside her. Liz acted surprised; Wilson didn't have to act.

"Oh, what are you guys doing up here?" she asked, straightening herself out. "Wilson and I were just talking about the movie." she said innocently.

Cuddy laughed, "Sure you were," she retreated down the stairs with a huge smile plastered across her face.

House shook his head in mock-disgust. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked Wilson, "At least get a room, there are children and sick people here for crying out loud." he added before he turned and headed for the elevator to take him back down into the hospital.

Liz smiled at Wilson, who was currently blushing. Liz found this cute but didn't call him out on it. "I think they're ready for scene three," was all she said as she followed her sister's path down the stairwell, Wilson again following her like a lost puppy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review, it would make me happy. It's not my favorite chapter so far but there's still more to come so stick around for next time!


	9. Strength

A/N: Hey! I'm back from my 'vacation' and I got a lot of writing done on paper; all I have to do now is type it up and post it! So here's the next chapter to this story, but look out for my other stories and even some new ones I managed to write! Please, Read and Review!

XXXXX

"Heart rate dropping—40, 37, 33—Get the crash cart!" Cuddy maneuvered her way around the operating table and positioned herself over her patient.

House rushed up next to her with the cart. Wilson was on the other side of the table, overlooking the patient's stats. "BP elevated; heart rate 20!"

"Paddles!" Cuddy extended her hand out and House immediately placed the needed equipment into her awaiting hand. Cuddy prepped the paddles as House and Wilson continued to examine the patient's ever decreasing condition. "Clear!" A buzzing shock was emitted from the defibrillator as the patient's body rose up off the table slightly and came back down just in time for another intensifying shock.

"Heart rate still decreasing, 10…"

"Clear!" Another attempt was made by Cuddy, but with little reward. Another beep from the patient's monitor sounded harshly throughout the OR, followed shortly by a clear sustained tone; signaling the patient's death.

Cuddy looked from the flat line on the monitor back to her patient. With a look of desperation she again charged the paddles. "Clear!" A charging sound, followed by a useless surge of electricity sounded throughout the now quiet room.

"She's still in V-fib!" shouted Wilson.

"300!" Cuddy administered another shock, but to no avail. "360!" Cuddy shouted desperately over the commotion of the room. With another surge of electricity the patient's body again rose from the table, but the note still hung heavily in the air.

"Time of death," began Wilson, "two thirty--"

"No!" Cuddy again made a move to charge the paddles. House, who was still standing next to her, was about to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but was shoved gently out of the way by Wilson, who got to her first.

"Time of death," he continued, gently pulling the paddles from Cuddy's tight gripped hold, "two thirty-four p.m." He handed the paddles back to House, who replaced them to their proper place and disappeared from view.

Cuddy pulled her surgical mask down from her mouth and nose and was led by Wilson out of the OR as a few nurses slid a cover over the patient's face.

Before leaving the OR, House, Cuddy, and Wilson were taking off their scrubs from over their normal clothes and washing their hands.

"I couldn't save her." Cuddy pressed her face into Wilson's chest tightly. Wilson rubbed comforting circular patterns on Cuddy's back with his hand before glancing at his watch. "It's okay, baby." he offered half-heartedly.

House watched the couple out of the corner of his eye as he snapped his gloves off.

"Maybe if I'd--" Cuddy sobbed into Wilson's chest now.

"Look, baby," Wilson pulled Cuddy from him and wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb before he removed his cap and threw it into a disposal bin across the room. It landed at House's feet and he picked it up for him, throwing it away also. "I have somewhere to be in like five minutes."

House finished washing his hands and turned to leave the two alone. "You understand right?" Cuddy responded with a short sob and Wilson smiled. "That's my girl." he said quickly.

At Cuddy's sob House couldn't help but turn around in time to see Wilson plant a swift kiss upon her lips before he turned to leave her alone. House grimaced at the kiss reflexively and turned again to leave. Wilson brushed past House again to leave and he patted him on the shoulder. "We're still on tonight, right?" he asked quickly, "poker?"

"Yeah." House responded quickly and Wilson disappeared from view.

House was about to leave, but the continuation of Cuddy's sobs kept his feet from moving. He turned slowly and made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her and shuffled on his feet nervously as she continued to cry.

Without warning he reached out and enveloped Cuddy in a tight hug, which she fell into gratefully.

"It's okay." he said softly, replicating the consoling back rubbing motion Wilson had used on her only moments ago. "…wanna make out?"

"Cut!" Liz and the rest of the film crew let out a deep sigh. "What was that?" asked Liz.

House shrugged. "I forgot my line." he answered defensively.

"You only had three lines in this entire scene!" she said hopelessly.

"True, but I put a lot of effort into those lines to make them perfect. You do want them to be perfect don't you?" he asked, intensifying her aggravation with him even more.

"You had a one word line, followed by two, then three words! It doesn't take much effort to perfect that!" she shook her head and jumped out of her director's chair.

"Well maybe if you'd write a better script," House mumbled under his breath. Cuddy nudged House in his ribs with her elbow and he let out a short grunt of pain, along with a glare.

"But anyway, good job people!" she praised, not hearing House's comment, "Lisa, that crying," she began, "beautiful. I believed it; great job."

"Thanks," said Cuddy, "I've been able to cry on cue since I was eight." she stated proudly.

Liz laughed, "Yeah, it worked great when you wanted something from dad," she reminisced.

"Well, I didn't use it that much." Cuddy defended herself.

"Sure you didn't." Liz smiled teasingly at her little sister. "I knew you guys would get the hang of this acting thing!" she continued proudly, "I have a good feeling about this." she said with a bright smile as Wilson came up next to her and looped his arm across her waist. "Oh yeah, and House," House looked from Cuddy to Liz, "I love that jealous look you gave when Wilson kissed Cuddy." House looked confused. "It really adds to the sexual tension we're trying to build and display to the viewers."

"What look?" House almost asked, but didn't; instead he asked, "How is that sexual tension? Maybe my character doesn't like PDA," he said, staring pointedly at Wilson.

Liz rolled her eyes; "I'm not going to argue with you on that." she turned to leave, with Wilson in tow along side of her. "You know all about sexual tension." she teased, looking from him to her sister.

The camera crew left as well, taking their equipment with them, leaving House and Cuddy alone again.

"Well that wasn't too bad," said Cuddy, leaving the small room and going out into the hallway.

House followed her. "Yeah, if you like that sappy soap opera stuff." he added repulsively.

"I thought you did." Cuddy said, referring to his regular viewing of _General Hospital._

House groaned. She had him there. "Do you like that your character is so…weak?" he asked, changing the subject.

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at House's question. "Not really, it's just a character," she replied, "Why? Should I be?" she inquired thoughtfully.

"Well it's just not like you." he stated, "you wouldn't cry over something like that."

"I wouldn't cry over a death?" she asked.

"Of a random patient, no." he said factually.

"And how do you know this?" she asked, still walking with House down the hallway.

"I know you." he said simply. "You have more pride, more self-control, more…" he thought of how to more accurately explain her, "well, you're strong."

Cuddy stopped walking to look over at House.

"Um, thanks." she said, surprised that House just gave her what seemed like a compliment.

"Emotionally that is." he continued, trying to lessen the positive impact of his comment. He was just as surprised as Cuddy that he had just said that. "You can't be a doctor if you cry over every life you can't save." he tried to justify his comment. "Well, maybe you can; you'd cry a lot and would have plenty of emotional damage I'm sure, but you could." he thought some more, "You wouldn't have much free time though. You'd spend it all crying, so maybe not, unless you don't need free time." Cuddy gave House a weird look as he continued, "All you really need to do is eat, shower, and sleep. You can do all those things crying." he mused, "you might choke while you're eating, but that's not too bad, especially since you're a doct--"

"House!" House stopped and looked at Cuddy who was looking him over curiously, "You're rambling." she stated. "That's not like you." she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I wasn't rambling, I was…" House looked for an excuse. "This isn't about me, we were talking about you." he tried to deflect her suspicions quickly.

"Whoa," exclaimed Cuddy, "you want to talk about me and not you?" Cuddy's suspicions were on full alert now. "That's definitely not like you." Cuddy stepped up close to House to better inspect him, making him slightly nervous.

House inwardly damned his breathing and inability to control it when he was this close to her. "Yeah, well neither is that blouse." House retorted, stepping back and collecting himself, "It's much too conservative for you don't you agree?" he asked, his sarcasm returning to him as the distance between them increased.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. With one last glance at Cuddy's chest, House continued down the hall without Cuddy, glad to have ended that conversation.

"Next scene is in thirty minutes!" reminded Cuddy as she turned to retreat to her office, her thoughts focused inadvertently on House.

XXXXX

There you go! Please review! It would make my Christmas break a little better. And of course, make all that writing and re-typing worth something.


	10. Scene Three

A/N: I'm really sorry again guys, but here's the next chapter as quick as I could get it up. It kept changing as I wrote it and deleted and re-wrote something different. So hopefully you'll like this. Let me know!

Oh, and House, Wilson, and Cuddy will be referred to as Greg, James, and Lisa during the movie scenes.

Disclaimer: House, M.D. does not belong to me...

XXXXX

"Hey Cuddy." Wilson's voice appeared at Cuddy's open office door and Cuddy smiled warmly back at him. Taking this as an open invitation, Wilson stepped into Cuddy's office and sat down in a chair opposite Cuddy's desk.

"Could you do me a favor?" Wilson inquired, cutting straight to the chase as he leaned into Cuddy's desk almost secretively.

Cuddy's attention was immediately captured and agreed without hesitation before inquiring to exactly what Wilson was after.

"I know I've only known Liz—your sister", he added affectionately, "for a couple days now, but I want to do something special for her."

Cuddy nodded and smiled softly. "I'd love to help," Cuddy spoke quickly. She had met far too many of her sister's ex boyfriends to know that Wilson was a great catch and definitely one of her sister's better choices. "What can I do?"

"I was almost too embarrassed to ask at first," Wilson admitted, "but like I said I've only known Liz for so long."

Cuddy waited for him to continue.

"If it's okay with you maybe we could just talk—you know, and you could tell me about what she likes or how you two were as kids." Wilson trailed off and waited for an answer. It seemed to him that it was an odd request, but hoped that Cuddy would see it romantic—not, for lack of a better word...creepy, as he imagined some women would find the situation of a man wanting to get into one's personal life through their family in so short a time of acquaintanceship.

His fears alleviated, Cuddy broke out of her thoughtful trance and stood up from her seat with the same thoughtful expression embedded in a smile. Wilson watched as Cuddy opened up a small drawer from a cabinet at the corner of the office he had really never noticed before and pulled out a medium sized leather coated scrapbook.

Cuddy sat down this time in the chair next to Wilson and opened the folder in front of them—something she had not done in a long time, and began to share with Wilson memories of their past.

-----

House paced up and down an almost empty hallway just outside his office with a scowl on his face contemplating the repercussions of his previous conversation with the Dean of Medicine and his on-screen counterpart, Cuddy.

He condemned the fact that this movie role that forced him to _act_ as if he were secretly in love with this woman while all the while watching her be wooed by his best friend was scrambling his thoughts and confusing his actions to the point where his ability to jump back and forth between movie House and regular, miserable, anti-social House was becoming increasingly difficult.

Stopping beside a vending machine, he reached into his pocket and retrieved some quarters he had stolen from Foreman's jacket earlier as it had lain abandoned and unattended to on the coat-rack in the break room. House dropped them one-by-one into the coin slot and looked over the choices. His frown flipped into a smirk as he pushed the button for the orange soda that he had offered to Cuddy earlier in useless hopes that it would dissolve her inhibitions much in the same way it had for the other Cuddy sister.

He opened it and drank from it slowly, letting it wash away all his thoughts and unwanted feelings from his mind. Letting out a contented sigh he caught sight of Liz, AKA Cuddy number two, walking toward him. House inwardly rolled his eyes. It would be just his luck that in the process of trying to forget about Cuddy, her sister would be sauntering up to him almost in the same fashion that she herself would have, had it contained more dominance and air of authority with each seductive swing of her hips.

Simply for the joy of messing with her, House took another drink of the soda, and released another sigh, although this one much more...pleasurable.

"Good isn't it?" agreed Liz as she reached her destination in front of him.

"Everything's better with sex on the brain," exclaimed House, then added, "you better patent this before I do", he offered, "Cuddy's sex soda—so good you don't have to cuddle with later."

Liz raised one eyebrow in disbelief. "That would be your slogan?" she asked incredulously.

House shook his head, "that would be _your_ slogan—mine would be this: House's homemade sex'n-aid—refreshment for the whole family."

Liz rolled her eyes at this man's childishness and wondered what it was about him that had drawn her sister's attentions so strongly.

House continued, "it would come in five different flavors: sex'n-aid classic, lemon-lime-sex'n-time, chocolate delight, cherry-pop, and cream soda (extra cream)."

Liz held up her hand in protest, "Okay, I think I get it."

House smiled at Liz's disgust. Why were Cuddy women so fun to mess with?

"I just came to find you and prepare for the next scene." Explained Liz, "I'm going to find Lisa now; if you see her tell her we're meeting in the cafeteria in ten." With these words she left him and continued down the hallway. House turned and threw the soda away in the trash bin behind him and made his way directly to the café purely from boredom and with no intent of finding Cuddy himself.

-----

"These are some of the photos that Liz took herself while her aspirations where in the photography business," said Cuddy as she flipped to a page near the end of the book.

Wilson leaned in, curious. He had listened to his boss tell stories of her childhood that would have never arisen in superficial conversation. He found the life of his boss much more exciting than he would have ever imagined it to have been and was now totally engrossed in Liz's photos.

"These are actually really good," complimented Wilson as he held one particular photo in his hands.

Cuddy smiled, "Yeah, that's one of my favorites," she agreed.

"Whatever happened to...I mean, what made her give this up so suddenly?" asked Wilson, still looking at the photo.

Cuddy shook her head, "I'm not sure," she admitted, "Liz has always been searching for who she is," Cuddy mused, "especially with her occupation and the way she lives—she's so good at so many things, but just can't seem to settle in one area." Cuddy shrugged her shoulders, "before she started her photography career in Miami she was always in and out of New Jersey staying with me; showing up unexpectedly and leaving just the same. It must be a difficult way to live—with no security because you're always on the move...I don't know how she does it."

"Well from the sound of it, you were her security. No matter what she did she could always come back to you." Wilson observed.

Cuddy smiled softly, almost sadly. "Yes," she agreed, "and I always will be, but..." Cuddy's brow furrowed in thought, "I thought when she left for Miami and I hadn't heard from her in over three years that she had finally found what she was looking for." Cuddy let out a sigh, "I just wonder what happened that brought her back here."

Wilson was silent.

A knock at the door broke this silence and the pair turned their heads to be greeted with the subject in question herself.

"Oh good," Liz let out in a relieved breath, "You're both in the same place; now I don't have to go looking for you both." She pointed to her left with one hand on the doorframe. "Meet me in the cafeteria in five minutes—we're almost ready to shoot the next scene."

With a nod from both Wilson and Cuddy, Liz departed in the direction she had advertised with her finger; Wilson was the first to stand up. "Thanks for the talk, Cuddy, it was...very insightful."

Cuddy stood up as well and closed the photo album, holding it delicately in her hands. "No problem."

-----

House arrived at the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table in the corner of the room that offered a great view of the entire space. He watched as the camera crew set up their equipment at the opposite corner of the room with no particular interest. He noted with curiosity though, that this crew was...less professional...than they had appeared in past shootings of the film. While he qualified this thought with memories of a lethargic, bored, donut glazed crew in Wilson's office, he recalled at the same time the high quality of the shooting while they were actually in action and the seriousness with which each member of the crew placed during their occupation that time.

If he were any good with remembering faces, he would have noticed the inconsistencies between this film crew and the crew operating the last few takes. One thing he did notice though was the less formal air that radiated from this set. Was it just him, or was the equipment being set up less high tech than last time? Before he could distinguish his answer, he took notice of Liz entering the cafeteria. He watched her path from the end of the cafeteria to the very crew in question and analyzed the exchange between director and crew from across the room curiously.

As the camera man finished telling her something House could not hear due to the noise of the café and its occupants, House watched as Liz's composure gave way and saw the frustration that arose from within her that the camera man apparently had not seen.

With one last comment, Liz turned away from the man and took residence in her director's chair and busied herself in the depths of her self-written script.

House stood up and made his way over to the set as his eyes caught sight of the other Cuddy sister making her entrance next to Wilson.

-----

"Alright," instructed Liz as House, Wilson, and Cuddy appeared on set at the same time, "in this scene we will depict an exchange between James and Greg as ... " House's mind began to wander once he heard himself referred to as Greg, and watched as the main lighting technician wiped the sweat from his brow under the bright light. Another sound guy was holding a speaker loosly in one hand and texting with the other. Liz's voice filtered in sporatically through House's mind. "James...cheating...Lisa...alone...so you House..."

"House...House!" Cuddy shook House firmly by the shoulder.

"Hey, didn't anyone tell you not to shake a cripple?" House eyed Cuddy up and down. "Although I do like it when you play rough," he added suggestively.

"Come on kids," interupted Liz. She took them and placed them in their proper positions. "Alright, House," she began, "your character, although quiet, is very perceptible to even the smallest details," she explained, "keep that in mind as you act this out, okay?"

She turned to Wilson, who was waiting in line. She nodded to confirm he was ready and he reciprocated the action. Liz stepped back and found her place in her directors chair. Cuddy waited with her until her part came to play.

"Action!" Liz smiled.

Greg played with his food as James came out of the cafe line to sit with him.

"What happened to poker last night?" questioned Greg calmly.

James looked up from his food with an almost guilty expression. Greg narrowed his eyes suspiciously and looked down at his friend's choice of food. "You're cheating on her," Greg commented accusingly.

James laughed nervously. "What are you crazy? Just because I didn't show up for poker?"

"You would've called me, unless of course you were too busy banging one of the nurses from cardiology," Greg spat harshly.

Liz watched the scene carefully. House was taking some creative liberties with his lines, but at least he had memorized them this time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked James.

"Getting angry with the truth? You're usually so calm," he antagonized.

"Excuse me for getting upset when my best friend attacks me with false accusations that I'm cheating on my girlfriend!" He defended himself.

"You're eating eggs," Greg stated simply.

James sat with a quizzical look on his face.

"You usually eat lunch at lunch time," he explained. "You came into work on time, which would deter any suspicion that you were out late last night. But if you came to work at a normal time, you would've eaten breakfast at your apartment like you usually do. What would put you in the mood for eggs at one o'clock in the afternoon?" he asked rhetorically. "You should've just came in late with a lame excuse. But no, here you are eating eggs; wearing the same tie as yesterday."

"Tie?"

Greg could tell James' defenses were weakening, and it was making him angry to know he was right.

"Why go through the trouble of coming to work on time if you were in the same clothes, right? You changed clothes, but forgot to pack a new tie," he explained, "you always," he accentuated the 'always', "showcase a new tie every day. You have more ties than any man I've ever met put together."

"You can't prove anything," he said desperately.

"I just did," he stated simply; then added, "I could call every nurse in Cardiology who showed up late today. Wow," he exclaimed, almost too much in a 'House' like manner, "that really narrows down the spectrum doesn't it?"

"Don't tell her."

Greg eyed him dangerously. "Of course not," he lied, "but you know how I am," he started, "I'm like an open book," he stated sarcastically, "and doesn't Lisa sure like to read." He turned to leave the table, but James grabbed him by the arm.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked. "Bro's before hoe's, right?" He held out his fist for confirmation, but House didn't acknowledge it.

James continued, "Lisa's a great lay, but come on man..."

Greg's jaw clenched. Wilson could've swore House was going to punch him in the stomache; either that or he was a _really_ good actor.

James explained, "she's working so much, she makes it so easy to see other women."

Both men noticed at the exact same time when Lisa entered the cafeteria.

"You can get sex anywhere," said Greg, "if that's all she is to you, then just end it for both your sakes."

"Again, why do you care?" James said as he stood up, about to make his way over to Lisa.

Greg put a firm hand on James' chest to keep him from moving.

"You've never had a problem with the way I dated until I started seeing Lisa," accused James. Wilson recalled the few times he accompanied Cuddy on 'dates', and especially the way House had acted during the entire time. He narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, holding him back with malice in his eyes. With the same inflection as Wilson remembered asking House before, and with the same conviction and eagerness for his answer he asked, "Do you like her?"

Greg froze. He began to speak, but--

"Hey!" Liz stood from her directors chair and began to chase the camera man as he began to leave. "Where are you going?"

The dirty man addressed her, uninterested. "You get what you pay for, lady."

"I paid for an entire movie!"

"Look, I don't make the rules, I only follow them." He turned and left with the rest of the crew, leaving a shocked Liz behind. Wilson came over to where she was, breaking the intense staring match he had in progress with House, but she left before he could comfort her.

Wilson turned to Cuddy, who was just now making her way from the back of the cafeteria. "What's going on?"

Cuddy's brow furrowed thoughtfully. She shook her head slowly. "I don't know..."

Behind the two doctors staring down the door Liz had just exited, House turned and vacated the cafeteria from the other exit quietly. Usually he would jump all over the chance to invade in the personal life of anyone with any kind of relation to Cuddy, but now, House needed to be alone. He reasoned it was because he hated acting.

XXXXX

A/N: so production isn't moving as fluidly as it once was. What's going on with Liz!? It almost seems like House was getting really into that scene, but will the movie stop before he makes a breakthrough?


	11. Intermission

A/N: sorry it's been so long guys, but really I can't apologize for being busy. I think the story's gonna take a major turn here. That's also why this is so short. Just tell me what you think; I just want to get the story rolling again before it dies.

XXXXX

Cuddy found House in his office; slouched in the chair in the corner of his office as she's found him many times before. She stealthily made her way in front of him at his feet, silently seeming to wait for his acknowledgment of her.

When all she received was his eyes moving up and down her body, much more speculatively and soft than animalistic or sexual, the expression on his silent face threw her off and caused her to introduce the first word. "What do you think of my sister?" she asked as she moved to sit on the footrest opposite his chair. He wordlessly moved his legs for her.

He seemed to snap from whatever trance was silencing him and spoke with his usual smirk. "Her breasts are perkier, but your ass will always have my heart."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant," she interjected, "she's not acting like herself; I really don't know how to read her anymore, but you..." Cuddy looked toward the floor before meeting House's eyes. "What do you think is going on, honestly."

House stalled. Usually he could dish out an answer no problem, but this time his mind was distracted. He shook his head unconsciously, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Cuddy.

"What does that mean?" she asked, "am I just being paranoid?" she uttered the last statement almost to herself.

"Of course there's something wrong with her," he finally announced, earning Cuddy's interest. "She's dating Wilson, she shares the same bloodlines as you."

He let his voice trail off as Cuddy stood. "I don't know why I even came to you in the first place. I must be going crazy."

"That makes two of us," stated House.

Cuddy stopped, thinking of the implication before brushing it off. Tearing her eyes from House's, she made her way to the door, but was stopped by Wilson's entrance.

"Something's going on with Liz," he started, concerned. "She won't talk to me."

"Lucky you," spoke House, "you have all the perks of her funbags and none of the talking."

"Look, if you're not going to help, then you can just take your comments and—"

"Hey," Cuddy placed a comforting hand on Wilson's shoulder, "it'll be alright, Liz has a way of taking care of herself; House is just being an ass because he's an ass."

"Hey," House expressed mock hurt, "I'm right here."

"No," clarified Wilson, "he's being difficult because he's jealous."

Cuddy examined House. "You...you like my sister?" Cuddy was dumbfounded. "That would explain your odd mood lately," she speculated.

"No," Wilson explained, "he likes—"

"—You should go talk to her!" House almost jumped from his seated position, surprising the other two occupants of the room.

Cuddy hesitated, causing House to stand and escort her to the door. Cuddy obliged, still confused and flinched as House shut the door in her face and flipped the blinds closed.

XXXXX

A/N: before I go any further I'm going to ask for your consent to continue in the way I'm currently thinking. If you've read any of my other stories you know I like the action/suspense type stuff. And I'm really prone to heading that direction right now. (I've already got a great idea) It would still fit into how it's flowing now, just more intensely. So let me know, would you rather continue with this playful tone, or can I amp up the action ?


	12. Nonsmoking section

A/N: Thanks for the input everyone, and thanks for the support. I'll try my best to keep a playful tone while incorporating my new idea. This chapter's short, but I need to get some breakfast or something real quick (and finish my homework)... please enjoy and tell me your thoughts!

XXXXX

Cuddy continued down the hallway to the elevators to meet her sister still in an intrigued state, both for the condition of her sister's well being and the oddly guarded House; not closed off as usual, but more cautiously concealing some fact with which he might be embarrassed if she found out, which of course made her all the more eager to uncover. He was skittish around Wilson as if he knew something he shouldn't, and carefully silent around her, watching his words and even the implications of his sarcastic comments. Something was askew and she was going to find out. After she took care of her sister of course.

Liz was in the parking lot when she found her, apparently trying to light a cigarette. Cuddy hurriedly approached her and confiscated the object with an incredulous look on her face.

"When did you start smoking?" she asked almost with the same inflection of a disappointed mother.

"Whenever I get this lighter to work," she responded, striking the object with her thumb in a futile attempt for a flame.

"Where did you even get this? You know how bad it is for you," Cuddy threw the offensive object to the ground and obliterated it with her right foot.

"Well mother," she stressed, "I am fully aware of the effects and would like to feel some of them right now; given I'm an adult and _older_ than you I have every right."

Cuddy shook her head in a disappointed manner. "What's going on Liz?" she asked softly.

"Damn lighter wouldn't work and now I have no cigarette," she answered dully. "You can't control what I do," she added, "I'll just go over there and ingest that guys second hand smoke."

Cuddy followed her sister to the smoking resident ten feet to their right. As Liz was introducing herself to the young doctor, Cuddy approached and snatched the stick from his lips, repeating her earlier action of crumbling it into the ground. "No smoking within fifty feet of the entrance," she stated firmly.

Stifling the stream of curses he was most likely on the brink of releasing upon recognition of his boss, the dean of medicine, the young man uttered an apology before hurriedly returning into the building.

"You've never changed," mumbled Liz, almost sounding contemptuous. Cuddy narrowed her eyes at her sister as she continued. "You always have to be in control, always telling people what to do and what not to do, but all the while you have absolutely no say in your own life isn't that right?"

Cuddy was at a loss for words. Her sister had never talked this way to her, or to anyone for that matter; she was too lighthearted, too agreeable in nature and never confrontational despite her forwardness and bold personality.

"What does that mean?" asked Cuddy, feeling the anger of sibling rivalry creeping up her spine. Liz was always the favorite in her family, favored in ever situation, every argument, given everything she ever asked for, as Cuddy was stuck with the leftovers and the doubt, telling herself all the while she could thrive in the shadows and take care of herself; that she'd be stronger because of it.

"You think you're better than everyone else; that you can tell people what's wrong with them and how they need to fix themselves, but when the microscope is turned over you, you become blind! What's wrong with you? I'll give you a few reasons, no! I'll give you one reason and let you explore the rest. It was obvious every time I visited you and it's still glaringly obvious now. You are miserable. And you're miserable because you enjoy it!"

"Hold on, where do you get off—" Cuddy was dumbfounded—petrified with shock and anger; frustration mostly at being attacked by someone as being fallible by a person who was more than imperfect herself. There were years of pent up aggravation on her part as well; conversations she had rehearsed in her head over and over again trying to tame the emotions captivating her and holding her hostage from years of sleep. They were imaginary conversations that she never intended to make real, because she never wanted to hurt her sister. But now, well, the first stone had been cast.

Liz interrupted without a beat lost, "I'm not done yet, you need to hear this. You're not happy, and you blame it on your misery. And as long as you have that, you have a reason not to pursue the things you love. And the people you love," she explained, "you haven't visited mom and dad in longer than me, and God knows you haven't been on a date since, what?—college?"

Liz waved Cuddy's impending retort away and continued. "You've become complacent with your life because you think you have it all. But really you're missing that one thing that makes it all come alive...So now I'm going to take a page from your book and show you the light because my method isn't working quickly enough, and probably won't come to fruition now anyway," she added despondently. "I'm sorry you probably feel that you've succeeded in spite of me; in spite of mom and dad, but think back to the one person who has always been with you, in spite of _you_..."

Like a precision bow, Liz's words seemed to hit the desired mark, and Liz turned away.

Cuddy spoke, still fuming on the inside, but controlling it as always. "So you're leaving again? Just like that?"

Liz turned with a forced smile. "I admire you Lisa," she admitted with all sincerity, causing Cuddy's tense demeanor to loosen. "You're everything I'm not, and I know that bothers the hell out of you, but it was good seeing you again."

She turned without another word and Cuddy restrained her impulse to call back out to her. To tell her not to leave her life behind again. That she wasn't happy either, that she couldn't turn her back on Wilson, but instead she watched her go, walking down the road most likely to the next bus stop. Cuddy knew that wasn't the last she would see of her. She knew, but more so than anything else, she hoped.

At that precise moment a black Cadillac Escalade pulled in and jerked back to a stop, the passenger side door opening to reveal a tall, bald white man, stepping out, seemingly distressed. He approached Cuddy in panicked, uneven steps. "Are you a doctor?" he asked.

Cuddy nodded out of instinct and followed the man to the back of the SUV. He rattled off an explanation of a convulsing and non-breathing friend, added in a detailed account of the moment it had happened and what they had been doing, and opened up the rear of the vehicle. As Cuddy noticed the empty space and unconsciously drew closer to look over into the back seat for any struggling person, a dreadful feeling shook her body. Before she could turn, there was a damp cloth being pressed into her face, and her ever weakening body struggling against a powerful embrace. She felt herself being lifted into the vehicle and watched through blurry vision as the door was shut closed, entrapping her in between the solid door and rear seats. Through the still forcefull cloth pressed at her nose and mouth, she couldn't smell the smoke, but as her eyes watered she registered it was not from fear, but from the cigarette smoke filtering lazily back from the driver's seat. Surpisingly there was only one thought going through her mind as everything faded to black. Not Liz, not the hospital, not her family, not her life or her fear, not even House... didn't anyone tell these guys smoking kills?

XXXXX


	13. Awakening

"You were one line away from introducing your fist to my face," exhumed Wilson, explaining to House the obviousness of his feelings toward his female counterpart, both on-screen and off.

"I've been told I'm an excellent actor," negated House, standing his ground firmly at the door he had no more than five minutes ago pushed his boss through in a pathetically desperate attempt to shield his secret from her. Tragically for House, his secret had been written on his face during his previous scene with Wilson, who was now excitedly enumerating the many reasons why he liked Cuddy.

The smirk on Wilson's face was temporarily put on hold as his cell-phone vibrated. Reaching into his pocket, Wilson's face became neutral as he read a seemingly curious text message.

"Don't think we're done with this conversation," he warned as he turned to push past House, still propped securely by his main office door.

House opened the door for him, a misconstrued gesture proved as he was the first to exit it, being sure to let the obstruction hit Wilson on his own way out. As Wilson fell into step beside him, House spoke, answering Wilson's unasked question.

"At your record lap-dog response time to that message you're either about to get some action or find out some juicy secret. Both options thence include Liz and I'm not about to miss out on some primo blackmail material."

"If you wanted blackmail material you'd be in Cuddy's office," reasoned Wilson, "or better yet her home."

"There's nothing personal in Cuddy's office," clarified House knowingly.

"The real reason you're following me isn't because of Liz, it's because you've finally snapped out of your trance and realized Cuddy's sister is here." He emphasized the word sister, bringing to light the fact that House hadn't tortured Liz nearly enough as he normally would have for information into Cuddy's private life, being too immersed into his own speculations of his relationship with Cuddy to bother. Wilson smirked at his comment and the reaction it invoked within House, although he immediately changed his demeanor.

"I've noticed?" amended House, "you want to talk about being interested in Cuddy; you're the guy sleeping with one."

"But not _the_ one," clarified Wilson. He opened his mouth to persist, intent on continuing his list of reasons why House was infatuated with Cuddy, but was stopped short. There was a hitch in his step that caused House to follow his incredulous line of vision out the main doors of the hospital.

Fueled by his curiosity, Wilson picked up his pace, followed by the uneven trot of House hot on his tail.

"What happened?" Wilson questioned the janitor currently scrubbing away the graffiti from the wall of the hospital's main entrance.

"Hey, hey," House urged the janitor to cease his brushing.

"What's wrong?" asked Wilson, his question directed at House.

House smirked his trademark grin. "Leave it here until Cuddy sees it," he demanded.

The janitor frowned, "and loose my job because you get off every time she's mad?" He recommenced his scrubbing.

House was also frowning. Both because of this janitor's unsettlingly perceptive remark and Wilson's hidden but notable laughter from his periphery.

He was saved from a response by Liz's voice, although the syllables uttered from this voice failed to form intelligible words. She was stuttering from behind them, causing House and Wilson, even the janitor, to turn around and identify the reason to her verbal impediment.

She looked on the verge of crying or passing out. Wilson hurried over to her to offer his support and she fell into his arms only a moment before she sprung out of them, flipping her head side to side in a panic, then, eyes widening in trepidation, she spluttered out a string of words. "You—where, still—they're, but--, why—ah, how...no," After a rapid procession of incredulous indiscernible comments and musings and more erratic inspection, one final word was emitted clearly out of a frozen form. "Lisa..."

XXXXX

It didn't take long to explain her story. The graffiti was nothing more than a calling card; a presentation, a mark of dominance, a warning of things to come.

They were settled in Cuddy's office. It was without questioning she was gone. No note, no forewarning, only her absence. She wasn't answering her phone and hadn't taken anything with her.

Liz began and ended her story in one long breath. She explained a few points of her life in Miami; how she quickly ran out of money, how she met a man who promised to take care of her, how he was part of one of the most dangerous and infamous gangs in Florida, how she owed them money because he owed them money because he stole from them to support himself and her after nearly retiring from them with his life.

They knew where she lived at that moment, and she gave up what was left of her life to escape. She never thought they would be smart or resourceful enough to find where she resided now.

"I underestimated them," she admitted, "I didn't think they would find me..." it seems she released most of her story in one breath because she would never get it out in a normal breathing pattern. Her voice was being interrupted by stifled sobs to which she reacted with a scowl, angry at her inability to speak evenly. "But I never underestimated their capabilities in intimidation, skillful deceit, insensitive cruelty or lethal force." The sentence ended in a decrescendo accented by a final sob.

Liz was shaking in Wilson's arms as Cuddy's office door slammed shut. Wilson didn't need to look up to notice House was gone.

XXXXX

When she came to her vision stabilized through a haze of grogginess. Taking a deep breath Cuddy attempted to determine her situation, but immediately found herself struggling against a cold and heavy chain textured entrapment around her wrists and ankles. Acting out now from shear panic, Cuddy struggled frantically against her restraints like an uncontrollable, seizing wild animal as her mind recounted her last memory. She had been kidnapped.

A pounding sound resonated from above her, not from her own making, causing her to freeze. As her eyes adjusted, she remembered to breathe and now more composed—a very loose definition in her situation, examined her surroundings. She was seated in a wooden chair, her arms tied around her back and legs tied effectively to the legs of the chair.

There wasn't much to see through the darkness surrounding her, and she faintly mused it were better that way. If she weren't so tightly constricted to the chair, she would be rocking back and forth in restlessness and unease, more afraid of what wasn't happening than what was or what would be. She was squeezing her eyes closed as if the action, if performed convincingly enough, might teleport her back to safety and away from this unreal position.

She took another breath, then another, and another, trying to fill her lungs with life, but failing with each attempt, feeling increasingly more uncomfortable in every effort.

Hearing the faint pounding once again Cuddy's eyes flew open of their own accord, and adjusted slowly to the short distanced nothingness ahead of her. She pulled at her restraints again, feeling the beginning of bruises upon her skin and not caring in the slightest.

Then what she was waiting for, dreading, anticipating, expecting happened. The sound of footsteps increased and a rattling sound commenced, piercing her sensitive ears and echoing off the walls. They must have been concrete or she was in a large or empty room based on that effect.

A stream of light infiltrated her vision and exploded against her corneas. She flinched against it and went temporarily blind by the light. What she saw this time wasn't darkness. She lost her control in the light, but against her silent prayers, she remained conscious.


	14. Cramped Quarters

A/N: I am sooo sorry this update took so long, but I'm trying to get back into the writing game. Please read and review if you're still with me on this one, and thanks for all the reviews so far, they're the reason why this is still alive!

Disclaimer: see chapter (rolls imaginary dice) ... five

* * *

House examined the sticky dark liquid on his fingers with a speculatory stare as he kneeled over the puddle staining the concrete outside the hospital's entrance. Precious time had seemed to pass all too quickly as the sun was no longer visible over the city's landscape, casting the hospital in an almost deadly darkness.

"Is that from..." Wilson stepped up next to House and turned to the janitor still scrubbing the remaining remnants of graffiti from the wall. "How long has this been here?" he asked the custodian, pointing to the ground, his white coat highlighting the path from where he stood to the stained pavement like a lightbulb.

The man in the light grey jumpsuit rubbed an itch under his nostrils as he thought up a response. "Show'd up same time's graffiti." His words slurred from behind his thick mustache. The man dropped his scrub brush into a bucket of cleaning supplies and entered the hospital, his job finished.

House stood up slowly. "Idiot's car has an oil leak." He narrowed his eyes to better focus his line of vision through the growing darkness.

"He left a trail," overshadowing the surprise in his voice, Wilson's tone was laced in a newfound hope. "If it is oil then it should leak the entire time of travel. It could lead us straight to her!"

House sniffed his fingers, still stained black. He quickly retracted his head. "Definitely oil," he confirmed, but narrowed his eyes and retuned to nasally inspecting the liquid. "Oil with a hint of..." House's jaw clenched.

"What?" Wilson inched closer to House, looking between the man's fingers and the anger in his eyes.

"Sickly sweet..." He scraped the remainder off of his fingers onto the portion of the wall which the janitor had just cleaned and walked briskly, as briskly as he could on a limp, into the hospital; with Wilson hot on his tail.

"Sickly sweet could be radiator fluid, coolant, transmission flu—" Wilson was cut off from rattling off his list of possibilities.

"It's chloroform," interrupted House sharply.

Before Wilson could process this new information and relate it to the new dangers of Cuddy's situation, House was nearly running into the parking lot toward Wilson's car, the urgency in his gait pulling Wilson along as if by magnetic force.

Rushed footsteps from behind them and Liz's voice followed at that same moment. "I'm coming too!" she declared.

The men put up no protest as they loaded themselves into Wilson's car.

* * *

"You know the kidnappers aren't going to wait for us because you didn't want to break the speed limit," House complained from the passenger side as he read the spedometer's measurement.

Wilson didn't take his eyes off the road. "It's getting dark, House, I can barely see the oil trail anymore."

"That's right," agreed House condecendingly, "the sun isn't going to wait for you either. Step on it before we can't track their trail at all!"

"You don't have to be such an ass." Wilson scowled as he squinted his eyes at the road.

From the backseat Liz rummaged around in her oversized purse while the men continued to argue.

"You don't have to be so slow," House countered.

"Oh, ho ho," Wilson laughed in his own unique way that made a person regret saying anything in the first place. "_I'm_ slow," he accentuated, "maybe if _you_ hadn't been so slow in admitting to Cuddy how you feel about her you wouldn't have pushed her out of your office so quickly."

This seemed to push too heavily on House's emotional trigger. "If you hadn't been such an accusatory and presumptuous --"

"Children!!" Liz announced her presence from the rear of the car, her voice so chastising they felt like children again, attempting to end the pointless argument. "I will stop this car!" she threatened in a voice that was difficult to distinguish from seriousness and joking.

The car was silent for a good seven seconds before Liz spoke again, her tone soft this time. She stopped the movement of her hands under the concealement of her purse. "This is no one's fault..." she said, trying to convince them of this statement as much as herself. Taking a breath, Liz removed a camera from her purse.

House's face immediately hardened. "Is this a game to you?" His voice was almost venemous. "No wonder Cuddy never mentioned anything of a sister to me," he mused aloud.

"Hey," Liz defended herself. "She never said good things about you either," she lied. It had been only a day or two ago that Liz had made the connection between House and a boy Cuddy had talked animatedly about while she was in medical school. A boy named Greg.

"I'm going to catch these scoundrels on tape and send them to prison for good," she explained. "If anything happens tonight, it won't be forgotten," she added above a whisper.

House didn't respond as another sight stole his attention. "What's that?" House pointed to a nearly empty parking lot off in the distance. The trail seemed to correspond to the location as far as they could see and Wilson let his foot fall heavier over the gas pedal, the engine roaring like a steel lion finding its prey.

They parked about two rows over from a black Cadillac Escalade with spots of oil leading up to it.

XXXXX

Cuddy swiped her head away from this creep's hand quickly enough to snap her own neck. The man's face neutral, and unphased by Cuddy's obvious desire to not be touched, he replaced his rough hand onto Cuddy's cheek and pushed her face back forward so that he could look at her face to face.

His face went from neutral to a frown in two seconds flat. He released Cuddy's face and Cuddy unconciously barred her teeth.

The hefty man turned to his lackies and pointed to Cuddy, nearly poking her in the eye with his dirty fingernail. Cuddy resited the animalistic urge to bite him or spit on him--he was close enough for it, and God knows he deserved it.

The man spoke, directing a laser line of compressed anger into the bald headed white man who had kidnapped Cuddy and some other lankly looking boy with dark hair and eyes, teeth tainted in a faint yellow. A dreary memory of a smoke filled SUV flashed across Cuddy's mind before her mind purged itself of the memory. That must have been the driver.

"This is Elizabeth Cuddy?" The words oozed from the man's mouth. Cuddy knew this wasn't a question. The two men also in the room seemed to notice this too.

"Yes boss," the tall bald one answered. "She fits the description, and her name is definately Cuddy."

The slightly overweight, yet still powerful looking man glanced at Cuddy over his shoulder. He took in a breath and released it slowly. "How did you know her name was Cuddy?" he asked sternly.

The man who had spoken before shrugged. "She came out of an office labled, "Dr. Cuddy, Dean of Medicine."

The fat man ran his tongue over his top lip. "You Idiot!" He slapped the man across the head, causing Cuddy to reflexively jerk against her restraints. "You kidnapped a DOCTOR?" The bald man was recovering from his head wound when his partner picked up for him.

"We're sorry, boss. She fit the descirption to a T. We didn't think Cuddy was a common name."

The fat man tried to control his breathing. "A doctor," he repeated, "we're looking for a deadbeat," he reminded, "a runaway, a lowlife, a nobody!" He shook his head, "and you bring a doctor; the first woman you see with dark hair and blue eyes!"

Cuddy clenched her jaw in anger and trepidation. How dare he call her sister such things.

"Get rid of her," he gestured toward Cuddy, helplessly bound to a chair. "They've probably already discovered her absence. Go back and do your job right this time!"

"Boss." A door opened from upstairs, and an almost clean looking man poked his head down into the basement. "We have company."

The two men who had begun to approach Cuddy withdrew themselves from around her and headed up the stairs at their bosses nod. Cuddy tried to regulate her breathing as the door closed, leaving her alone. Safe for now.

* * *

A/N: reviewing is like riding a bike. never forget how, no matter how long its been. :) and since i had you all waiting so long, here's a spoiler for next time:

_"I have to go now," whispered House, seeing his only chance. Before he darted out around the corner he was stopped by a pressure on his arm--Liz's hand. "Take this," she said, holding out her small portable camera. House appeared skeptical at first, but took it after seeing the look in her eyes that reminded him too much of Cuddy. Wilson drew Liz closer to his body as they remain still, Wilson reaching for his cell phone to dial 911. The light from his screen lit up the small area around them in a light blue glow, bringing with it a foreign grunt and approaching sound of footsteps._


	15. Needle in an Apartment Complex

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it :) keep letting me know how you feel about this, it really helps my updating speed. I had to re-write the end of this three times because my computer kept being stupid. So please enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Disclaimer: see chapter X-6=0

* * *

"This is it," House confirmed coming to the end of the oil trail. He looked around him, surveying all three hundred and sixty degrees of imminent crime scene around him. The parking lot was the central location to four surrounding buildings. Facing the street they have recently come off of was the largest building, probably a low scale apartment building; to the left was an abandoned convenience store, _for sale by owner_, spraypainted in faded white paint across the dirty windows. Finally, to their right was a sturdier type of building cemented by brick except for the West wall which was covered with two large garage type doors. This was obviously a storage shed of some type.

"We could spilt up," suggested Wilson.

House shook his head. "Then we're outnumbered and severed all communication with each other." House turned to Liz. "What did they do?" House asked, "what were they into," he supplemented, "illegal drug distribution, weapons, counterfeiting?"

Liz thought for a moment. "They did nearly everything," she explained, "but grand theft auto was their real cash cow."

House looked back toward the convenience store. "Counterfeit." He labled. The apartment building. "Weapons and or narcotics." He determined easily. The large storage garage. He didn't need to say anything.

"There's no way we're getting in here," Wilson sighed as they approached the chain-linked lock covering both doors. "The side door is locked too," Liz came back around to the front of the building holding her camera to her side.

"I should call the cops," announced Wilson, pulling out his phone. It was at this exact moment that the sound of a deadbolt being unlocked resonated through the night air.

Wilson put his phone away and joined House and Liz as they flattened themselves against the cold rough brick.

The shadowy figure stepped out with his back turned to them and pulled something out of his pocket. Wilson felt Liz tense beside him.

A spark of light which quickly disspeared made it obvious the man was only smoking. He took a drag of the stick and let his arm fall to his side as he blew out a steady stream of smoke.

House whispered something into Wilson's ear which made his eyes widened significantly. _Why don't you do it? _He mouthed, to which House pointed to his right leg.

Wilson took a large breath inward, silently, before he shot out from around the corner in a sprint.

House and Liz both detached themselves from the wall to watch in amazement as Wilson tackled the man at full force, the man's head turning a millisecond before the contact with Wilson's shoulders and being taken down into the ground. House trailed quickly after, in a run-limp much slower than Wilson's pace and came to Wilson's side.

Wilson was still holding him to the pavement as he squimed. House immediately went to the man's head and engaged him in a chokehold. Unable to scream, the man became still about ten seconds after and fell limp. Wilson dragged the man into the bushes about seven feet away and returned panting.

"Is he going to be okay?" Liz asked in a whisper, her camera shaking in her hands; the red record light on. "He'll be fine until he wakes up," Wilson said worriedly.

"He won't come looking for us," House assured. "While choking him in my powerful arms," House bragged, "I noticed the _Billy's Auto Repair_ tag on his jacket."

"And you kept strangling him?!" Wilson whispered harshly.

House smirked and shrugged. "I might have been sick during the _do no harm_ week of med school."

"Then this isn't it," Wilson ignored House and peeked into the open door of the shed. It was empty. He turned on the lights which erupted in a surge of loosly powered electricity. There was nothing more than an empty garage with a large tool shed covering the entirety of the back wall.

It didn't take long for them to collect a few makeshift weapons for self defense before they emerged back outside. House held a crowbar wich he swung in circles with his left hand, his right moving with his cane; Wilson had stashed a screwdriver in his pocket, and Liz was holding one of the biggest wrenches she had ever seen.

"The apartment building would be too public to take a hostage," Wilson thought aloud. "That abandoned building there," he pointed to the convenience store. "They could get away with anything," he said wanting to be both right and wrong, for the sake of Cuddy being found and for her safety.

House began walking in the other direction--toward the apartments, causing Wilson to furrow a speculative brow.

"Think like a criminal, Watson." House signaled them to follow. He gestured toward the small store as they passed it and held up his other hand to the apartments, weighing them up and down like a scale. "Needle in a haystack," he let his right hand fall a little, referring to the apartments, "needle in a ... convenience store." His hand dropped completely.

"Sewing kit," Liz offered a better end to the metaphor as they neared closer to the building. She lifted her camera out in front of her, turning it around to point at her. "If you are watching this," she began, "I --"

She was cut off by House as he shoved his way into the camera's view. "I'm probably already dead," he finished for her in an overly dramatic voice.

She rolled her eyes and lowered the camera.

"And...Action." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

In her chair Cuddy was still scraping the restraints on her hands and ankles together. Her legs growing tired, she stopped and dropped her head for the first time on the verge of tears. She was helpless.

Before her thoughts could grow deeper to moisten her eyes any further, the door clicked open, revealing the clean cut man who had announced the presence of intruders.

Her thoughts suddenly made a connection. It had to be House. If anyone were smart enough to find her it was him. She felt a tinge of relief.

The man entered with his own chair and placed it directly in front of Cuddy, closing the door behind him.

Cuddy wanted to question if this was an interrogation, but remained silent for fear of saying the one wrong thing that might set him off.

The man appeared uncomfortable. He spoke.

"I'm only the doorman," he stated. His voice was calm. Almost gentle.

"They have their hands full apparantly and want me to relocate you." He showed her the keys he took from his pant pocket. He moved to unlock the chains around her feet, but straightened back up to look her in the eyes. "Don't try anything," he warned.

As he relieved her feet, Cuddy was busy analyzing this man's behavior. He was too complicated to read. Did he not want to hurt her?

He scrunched up his face in an expession of deep contemplation. "Stand up," he ordered.

They stood at the same moment, Cuddy's weak knees having difficulty stabilizing herself. "Turn around." His voice was stern.

She felt his hands on hers. Cuddy squeezed her eyes shut, her entire body tensing. To her surprise, the restrictions bruising her wrists fell loosly to the ground with a heavy clanking.

* * *

"Which door is it Sherlock?" Wilson asked in a tone House didn't like.

They all looked the same, there was no telling which room Cuddy was in. House was at a loss for words. His ideas had finally run out. He could find the needle in the haystack easily if it were showcasing symptoms, but this was a whole new world.

From the display screen on Liz's camera--zoomed in, she noticed a door at the far end of the hallway was cracked open. "It can't be," Liz denied. They all entered the room, which turned out to be nothing spectacular--only an unmade bed, an endtable with chewed up edges supporting a bedside lamp, and some scattered articles of clothing all over the stained carpet.

A creaking sound, that of a door on a rusty hinge being opened sounded from the hallway. Wilson peaked around the doorframe to see a man in an oversized hoodie exiting the building. His hand was on the hem of his pants, angled as though holding a gun. He had left the door open behind him.

House noticed this as well. "I have to go now," whispered House, seeing his only chance. Before he darted out around the corner he was stopped by a pressure on his arm--Liz's hand. "Take this," she said, holding out her small portable camera. House appeared skeptical at first, but took it after seeing the look in her eyes that reminded him too much of Cuddy. He dissapeared down the hallway soon after.

Wilson drew Liz closer to his body as they remain still, Wilson reaching for his cell phone to dial 911. The light from his screen lit up the small area around them in a light blue glow, bringing with it a foreign grunt and approaching sound of footsteps.

"Velez!"

* * *

The man who had unlocked Cuddy's restraints jerked back at the sound of a voice from above. "Velez!"

"What?" He answered back. After a beat of silence, "Velez get up here!"

The man apparantly named Velez quickly spun Cuddy around and began to sloppily wrap the chains back around Cuddy's wrists, causing her to flinch from the discomfort it caused. "NOW V!"

The man groaned and released the chains. They fell in a clatter to the floor. He grabbed Cuddy roughly by the shoulders and pushed her back down into her chair. "Don't move," he ordered sternly.

He turned and sprinted up the stairs, in too much of a hurry to close the door behind him.

* * *

The room House had entered was much the same as the previous room. As House was about to curse under his breath, he noticed a small rug on the floor was skewed. "Velez!"

House's nerves jumped in his chest at the vocal intrusion. Another yell distracted him and soon the floor under the rug began to rise. House darted behind the bed once he realized it was a trap door being opened.

He watched from behind the bed as a man exited the room, and waited only a moment before emerging to inspect the secret hatch. Without thinking twice, House entered the underground basement.

* * *

A/N: there's lots of fun and excitement to come i promise . where does this door lead? (i think you all know) , will House be able to get Cuddy to safety? Are wilson and Liz safe? !!! please review :)


End file.
